The Lady and the Loser
by Kway100
Summary: "After shipwrecking on an Island,young Elliot begins to fall hopelessly in love with the farmer of the village.Sure, they're friends,but he wants more than that.Natalie insists that she is too good for him.Does he even have a chance? was "destiny or doom"
1. Tricked To Stay

**Destiny or Doom**

**Chapter One**

**Tricked To Stay**

"YaAaWnNnnn," I breathed, plopping down harshly on the green grass. It was more comfy looking from a standing point of view. I looked out at my large expanse of land, weeds, stones and logs littered almost all the land. Almost. All but a tiny 3x3 plot, which housed nine baby turnips. I had watered and waited for them to grow for four days. FOUR DAYS! Too long.. However, the plants and I got to know each other very well! There was Juniper, Marcy, Pamela, Sirius, Dayga, Yewl, Tuck, Okami and my favorite- little Lukas. Too bad they would be my lunch one day..

I relaxed my aching body and gazed at the cloudy sky. Sure it was blue, but too cloudy.. I NEEDED THE SUN'S WARMTH FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE! I groaned and rolled on my side, feeling my long, brown hair bunch up like a pillow. I missed my sunny beach home.. I missed my comfy seaside cottage.. I missed gourmet food! Shipwrecking on the Island was not the most fortunate thing that has happened in my life.. It came second ONLY to that rabid raccoon incident that happened on my first- and only- camping adventure. Anywho, I was stuck here with an old man, his daughter and his two grandchildren. I hadn't really gotten to know them all too well yet.. I always get distracted when I head out that way..heh. Taro, the grandpa, said he found a radio and he was calling out for help. However, they planned to stay here, I wasn't so sure if _I _would. Sure, we all were on a boat to start a new life on a remote island. But, not _this_ remote! We were it! Well.. That we knew of..

If I stayed, I would be the new farmer..er, rancher. Maybe both? I wasn't sure I could live up to the responsibility of being the Island's provider! I wasn't the most reliable person.. Okay, I wasn't reliable at all! The only thing that could make me stay was a hot guy.. Maybe a lot of hot guys... Yeah..

I was in the middle of a lovely dream, when a slight noise and a dark shadow brought me out of the haze. I slowly opened and peeked out. Grass. Rock. Brown loafers.. Blue Jeans? Apron... Oh, it's just Elliot.. "ELIIOT?" I yelled, sitting upright quickly,"What are you doing here? WERE YOU WATCHING ME SLEEP? HOW DARE YOU!" I pointed, menacingly.

He looked shocked," N-n-no! I w-was just dropping by..f-for a chat. That's all! D-don't hurt me!" He cowered.

I dropped my hand and sat across from him, on the ground,"Oh. Okay then. What did you wanna talk about?"

He was still tensed, but relaxed at my calmer state,"...Just..Well, how's the farm going?"

"Okay, so far.." I frowned, stretching my sleepy appendages.

"So...Do you like it?"

"Yep. I like foraging the most. I always get excited when I find something tasty," I grinned.

He chuckled,"I see.. I brought these for you," he reached into his satchel and pulled out a pair of turnip bags.

I dropped my smile. Yay. More work. "Well..I guess I have more work to do then..."

"Sorry?" He smiled,"I thought you might need them. If you _do_ stay you'll need a lot of seeds to feed everyone.."

"Yeah.. I know.." I sighed, tossing the bags back in forth in my pale hands. Wow..when did I get so pale? I looked at Elliot; he was pale too! Huh... He also had the strangest hair color.. Pinkish-red. I liked it though.. It went well with his hazel eyes... He has glasses? I never noticed.. He might look better if he wore something besides that drab green-tee and apron.. And those suspenders, what's up with that? He's kinda cute though, in a dorky way...Oh, crap..what did he say? WHAT'D HE SAY?

"So what do you think?"

I stared dumbly at him,"...Yeah. Sounds great."

"Awesome! I'm glad you'll stay! I think you'll be a great farmer!" Dang it.. I was tricked.. Stupid ADD!

"I sure hope so..for all our sakes. We might be eating bamboo shoots and herbs for a long time, haha.."

"You'll catch on quick," he smiled. Nice smile.. "Well, Grandpa needs me back at the store. We have a business we're starting also, and it will benefit you to! A shipping business in fact.. Taro'll tell you about it soon I'm sure.. I guess I'll see ya' later," he smiled politely," Actually, how would you like to have breakfast tomorrow with my sis' and I?"

I thought a moment,"Beats work, sure.."

He laughed,"Alright, best of luck to you!"

"Thanks..I'll need all the support I can get..."

**-Author's Note-**

**A little Harvest Moon fanfic I'm doing...cuz I can lol There's not a lot of Elliot stuff so I thought I'd be different! Sorry...I'm not a good writer at ALL but, I hope I can get some suggestions to become a better writer! **

**UPDATE! So I wasn't satisfied with the ElliotxChelsea fic.. so ima gonna redo that thing.. hope it turns out better ^^**  
><strong> Harvest Moon and characters belong to natsume and marvelous interactive<strong>

**-Disclaimer-**

**characters and Harvest Moon belong to natsume and marvelous interactive**


	2. Spitting Rice and Taming A Beast

Destiny or Doom

Chapter Two

Spitting Rice and Taming A Beast

"Mrmmhmm.." I groggily groaned, peeping past my crumpled sheets bunched around my head. It was cold. I was sooo tired..yawn..still. And I was hungry, very hungry. I slowly sat up and stretched lazily, and then stared dumbly at the wooden floor. I was swinging my sock-covered feet back and forth when it hit me,"OH MY GOSH! I'M LATE!"

I rushed to my drawer and flung pants here and there, looking for my favorite pair of shorts... "There you are!" I shrieked, discovering my lost red bandana under the mounds of clothes. "I missed you so much!" After another five minutes or so, I was all dressed and my hair was neatly pulled back with my trademark hairpiece.

"Man, I am so good," I thought," I can sleep in as late as I want if I can get ready that fast..." I chuckled at the relieving thought. I liked to sleep... And, I even had enough time for a hunting trip; an herb hunting trip that is... Seeing as those _stupid_ turnips weren't adults yet. Darn them. I WANTED TO EAT THEM! I sighed angrily and continued down the worn path until I reached a meadow filled with chunky bushes and tall, viney trees.

"La, la, la-la-la a, la.." I hummed loudly (and out of tune), while I merrily picked several blue herbs. "OH! MUSHROOMS! SCORE FOR ME," I laughed. "Well..That should be enough..." I patted the small basket sitting beside me.

"HEY! LADY! WHO ARE YOU?" A small child ran towards me, tan ribbon flowing behind his short, inky black hair.

"EEH!" I breathed in surprise. Where did this little monster come from? "Uh..Uhm. I'm a farmer?" I paused,"Chelsea the farmer." I gave a small smile and nod, standing to my feet.

"I'm Charlie!" The little boy grinned wide, flashing his large gray eyes and bowing politely. "Me and my dad are going to run a General Store here! So you have to buy lots of stuff, 'kay?"

"Ah-I will probably end up spending a lot..heh.." I walked slowly, matching his pace, towards town.

"Good! And I can do stuff for you too!"

"Er..Oh really?" I feigned interest,"What do you help your daddy with?"

"I don't need his help!" He frowned slightly,"I can put Wonderful Stones in your tools!" He grinned maniacally, as if it was somthing marvelous.

"Well, that is...pretty amazing." There was no way _I'd_ be letting some eight-year old "fix" or whatever he did to my tools.. They weren't toys for goodness sakes!

"Come see us soon!" He called, running into a small, wooden building a man with the same black hair was working on.. Must be papa.

The path split two ways and I followed the thinner trail, the one to the beach. I think that was where I was supposed to go anyway...

-Elliot-

"Isn't it so nice out?" I smiled at my younger sister.

"No." She frowned.

I glanced at her and sighed,"You'll really like Chelsea, she's very...different. But, in a good way."

"Different like you? Maybe I'll go back home.. One weirdo is enough for me." She scowled.

"I said I'm sorry! What do you want me to do?" I flung the beach towel down onto the warming sand.

"I don't know! Fix your mistake? That would be nice for once!"

"It was an accident!"

"It's always an accident!" She stepped closer, and angrily put her hands on her hips.

"I can't help it!" I threw my hands up in defense.

"I know you can't! You're a pathetic, weak, little insecure loser and you'll nev-" She stooped suddenly and blushed furiously, mouth agape.

"What? Say something you regret?" I smiled smugly.

She didn't acknowledge me at all, but quickly regained her more "normal" composure.

"Uh..Is this a bad time..?" Chelsea sheepishly laughed,"I can..leave and come back after your..spat."

I blushed also, and rushed to her side,"Ah, no, no! This..happens all the time," I chuckled awkwardly,"Please, join us.." I motioned to our little camp under a wide umbrella.

She looked unsure, but nodded and sat under the shade.

I sat across from her and fiddled with the edge of a bright yellow towel,"So..sorry about all that.."

"Oh, it's no big deal. I have an older brother, I know what it's like." She smiled nonchalantly and pulled out a few containers of food. Herb salad. Bamboo rice. And..oh, no..

"Ew! That is so disgusting! Sit it over there!" She pinched her nose and flung the mushroom rice on the other side of our triangle.

"Natalie doesn't like mushrooms.." I smiled in apology.

Chelsea's mouth was a little 'o',"Ah..If I would've known..Sorry." She turned one corner of her mouth up.

Natalie didn't reply, but pretended to be interested in the fried veggies we'd brought. Chelsea's eyebrows rose in surprise, but nothing more. She quietly scanned the food we'd taken. "Where did all the fruit and vegetables come from? Are you cheating on me," she grinned and her sky blue eyes sparkled.

"They're leftovers. From the ship," Natalie stated between bites of fruit sandwich.

"That was lucky," she smiled,"I haven't seen any of my things wash up yet.." She paused, glaring out into the sea.

"Well, if we ever see anything, we'll bring it to you first," I smiled warmly down at her.

"Elliot talks a lot about you," my sister could be so random..

"Oh. Does he.." she tilted her oval head, and brown strands of hair fell carefully around her face.

"N-Natalie..I do not.." I protested weakly.

"Psshh.._Chelsea's so smart. Chelsea's so strong. Chelsea's so pr-,"_ she acted out.

"Natalie! Stop..Geez." I frowned angrily at her and flushed a light shade of red. Actually, it was a good impression of me..

Chelsea was in the middle of a bite of rice cake, when she exploded into a fit of laughter, spitting pieces of rice all over me. "W-what's so funny?" I yelled in embarrassment, dusting crumbs from my hair.

Natalie's mouth twisted and she too bursted into a laughing craze,"She spit on you! Hahahaha.."

"Very funny..." I frowned, but I was sort of laughing inside.

I thought our breakfast together went pretty well; no more fights, and not too many awkward moments for me. Natalie finally seemed to open up and be, well...friendly. It was a start. I think her and Chelsea could be friends, which would be good... That would mean I could have more chances to see her. I smiled at the thought.

"What are you smiling at," Natalie scoffed with Chelsea trailing behind her.

"..Nothing." I lied.

"Well, it was nice guys. I'll see you two later! I've got so much work to do.." The young girl slumped.

"Maybe I can help you out sometime," I waved and smiled.

She laughed and shook her head, lazily strolling home. "You like her a little, don't you big brother?" Natalie smirked.

I glanced at her a slid the folded towels over my shoulder. "I wouldn't get any ideas, bro. She's not your type." She rolled her eyes and started to our own home.

I sighed and whispered," Yeah..I know."


	3. Getting Used to This Place

The Lady and the Loser

Chapter Three

Getting Used to This Place

~Author's Note~

For all you who have been following Destiny or Doom, I had to switch it up and restart. Most of the main events have been kept, but a lot has been changed also. Destiny or Doom didn't have a problem, conflict, or really a story...it was more of a rambling haha.. Hopefully I've fixed the problem and improved it! Feedback would be much appreciated, and thanks for reading!

~Chelsea~

"Soooo...What do you want to do today.." I yawned over a warm cup of coffee.

Natalie leaned her elbow on the table,"...I don't know. It's too early to think.."

Taro waddled in the kitchen, joining us, and rummaged through the kitchen cabinets. He was a small angry man. His odd outfit of blue overalls, a large white tee, an oversized bandana around his neck, knee-high wool socks, slip on sandals and wooden cane was hilarious. I chuckled inside every time I saw him..hehe. However, he reminded me of my own grandpa: eccentric, loud and mean, in a loving kind of way...sometimes. " Is your brother still sleeping?" He grumbled.

"Uh-huh.." she yawned.

"Lazy, no good.." he muttered. "Guess _I'll_ have to go wake him up, then.." He stomped, munching on a poor piece of toast.

Natalie's eyes glimmered brightly with his statement," Wait, Gramps.. Sit down and relax, me 'n Chels can do that," she waved nonchalantly and pulled a rectangular wooden chair from the table.

He muttered something under his breath and plopped down on the seat," Get to it then.." he ordered gruffly.

"Come on," she grinned deviously at me.

I don't know about this... "..O-okay." I followed her through the living-room, to their shared bedroom off in the hallway.

She held a finger to her lips and smiled, gently pushing the door open. She silently creeped to her side of the room and motioned for me to follow. "Now," she whispered, leaning out her open window," I remembered leaving this bucket right here... Ah! Okay," she glanced at me," I'm going to count to three, and on three, yank the sheets off 'em, kay?"

"Natalie.. I don't kno-"

"You can do it! It'll be fun! Now, when I dump the water, make sure to run outta here as fast as you can."

"Will he be _that_ mad?"

"Nah, just to be safe though..."

"Nat-"

"One," she murmured.

I don't want to do this.. "Two."

"Three!" I followed orders and ran up to Elliot's bed, ripping the blankets from it, and with a cackle, Natalie dumped the bucket. I bet it was cold too.. It was still early spring.

He jerked up in bed with a loud yell, and Natalie ran quickly from the room. Oh! I should go to! I started to run when Elliot sat up and I tripped on a raised piece of wood in the floor.

I fell with an," Oommf.."

Apparently, Elliot didn't see me and he yelled," NATALIE!" He too began to run after her, but he tripped over my leg and fell over me with a similar," Oommf.."

I felt his wet, cold clothes chill my back," Elliot? Could you..get off me..?"

"Chelsea!" He shot up," I-I'm sorry! I didn't see you! I'm not..wearing my glasses.."

"It's more my fault.. It _was _your sister's idea, though." I sat up and looked up at him. His white tee clung to his chest, from the water, and he was wearing only boxers besides..

"Figures." He sighed.

"Well.." I blushed slightly from looking at him," I'm.. going to go now."

"Alright, see ya later, Chelsea." He stood and sat on his bed.

With relief, I left the room and shut the door, fixing my bandana as I went.

I sat on the edge of the pier, my shoes kicked off and my feet dangling carelessly in the chilly ocean water. The fish sure were biting today, I thought as I threw my line out once more.

"Hey, Chels! I wondered where you were," Elliot sat comfortably beside me, pulling of his shoes and dipping them in the sea.

I smiled at him," I finished all the farm work today, you should be proud."

He grinned," I should, shouldn't I?"

"Oh, hey! I got something for you," I glanced his way as I felt a tug on my line," Look through my pack, it's at the very bottom.."

He pulled out the container and popped it open," Turnip salad?"

"Yep," I grinned, reeling in yet another catch," _Fresh_ turnip salad," I emphasized," I know it isn't much, but hey, your mom _did_ say you liked turnips.."

He chuckled," Yeah.. So, why are you giving everyone gifts anyway?"

"Because I'm a nice person?" I said, hanging over the pier and pulling in my line.

He looked doubtful at me," Because..It's National Gift Giving Day?"

He still looked unconvinced. "Aw, man... ANOTHER CAN!" I exclaimed, shoving it in Elliot's face. He shoved my hand away and looked pointedly at me.

"Okay, okay," I mumbled, frowning," You all have done so much for me, so I figured I'd give you guys something in return.."

"Why didn't you just say that first," he laughed.

I shrugged," It's a lot more fun making you guess."

He shook his head and layed back on the pier.

I tossed the can to the side and threw out my line again. Elliot began to talk about Taro's fear of fish and I listened, laughing here and there.

We were comfortable out here by the sea, watching the sun set slowly.

I could stay like this forever..

**Disclaimer**

**Harvest Moon and its characters belong to Natsume and Marvelous Interactive, not me :3**


	4. Some Work and Some People

**The Lady and the Loser**

**Chapter Four**

**Some Work and Some People**

**~Author's Note~**

**Thanks for all the reads, watches and reviews! It makes me very happy, haha :3 Special thanks to that "Nothing", for so many great reviews and support! And to Jujubee_98 for the extra-special review and ideas! (BTW you totally should upload your fanfics! I didn't want anyone to read mine at first, but it always helps you improve! And I'm sure someone would love to read them!) And to my other reviewers, such as cynical squid and hmszelda :3 THANK YOU GUYS!**

**~And So, the next Chapter Begins! ~**

"This is ridiculous!" I yelled in frustration, throwing my lousy hoe across the field. I dropped to the ground in a heap, and stretched. I was dirty, and sweaty, and, well, sick of all this tilling! I had working all morning, from six to nine, and STILL only a quarter of my plot was cleared and tilled nicely.

"Why is it that _every_ time I come to visit you, you're slacking on the job?"

"Look what I did!" I tilted my head back, and looked upward at Elliot," Do you know how many weeds there were? ...I'm going to ship them all just to get on your nerves." I grinned deviously.

He chuckled and looked out at the hours of blood, sweat, tears and many, many blisters ,"If that makes you happy. Not bad for two weeks in, I must say."

"Thank you, very much," I grinned and pulled a cookie from my pack.

"Can I help today?"

"With what..?" I munched on my favorite sweet.

"This.." he shrugged," You still have to plant and water all that.."

My face brightened," If you want to! I'd love your help!"

He laughed softly," Where's the seeds at?"

"...Oh, yeah.. Charlie's bringing them.. Have a cookie," I tossed my last chocolate chip dessert at him, and he barely caught it. If it would have fell, I would have eaten it anyway.. He blushed and slowly chewed on the sugary goodness.

"CHELSEA!" I saw a small dot running up the long trail," I GOT YOUR STUFF!"

"Thanks, Charlie," I smiled, catching the various packets of seeds as the boy threw them.

"What are you doing here," he looked up at Elliot, with a frown.

"I'm helping Chelsea today," he smiled, taking a few bags from me.

The boy's eyes lit up," Can I farm too? PLLLEEAASSE?" He screamed, hopping up and down.

Elliot frowned slightly," Doesn't your Dad need your help at the shop?"

"No," he shook his head furiously.

"Well...Shouldn't you ask him first?"

"No. I want to help too," he pouted. Elliot looked to me for help, and I scowled back at him.

"Of course you can help," I smiled softly. This was turning out to be a good day for me. I smiled to myself, and Elliot sighed, walking with me to finish work.

Another hour had passed, and we were almost done. It was amazing how much work could be done with three people.. Elliot had gotten tired of Charlie splashing water on him, so he worked on putting a fence around my land. I glanced up and watched him a moment. He hefted up another stick of wood and began to nail it to another. He looked up at me and blushed, and..hit his hand, or maybe finger, with the hammer.

"AHH!" He yelled in pain.

I chuckled quietly under my breath," You okay?"

He blushed deeper and brushed the pink-ish orange hair away from his glasses," I-I'm fine."

I shook my head, and resumed covering the tiny turnip seeds with dirt. Charlie then dumped water on them and waited for the last two bags to be planted. "Does Elliot like you?" He asked, a small smile on his round face.

I chuckled," I don't think so. He's just not good at talking to girls."

"Like me," he grinned.

I laughed, and he spilled another puddle of water on the dirt. "I wish more people would move here... Only adults come here.." He frowned.

"I'm sure more people will be here soon," I covered the last of the seeds.

"Three people came today, and none of them was my age.."

"Oh really...?" I looked at the boy.

"Yeah, I was supposed to tell you before, but I forgot."

"Well, thanks for the help today," I tussled his coal-colored hair.

He grinned and sat the green watering can down," It was fun! I will come and help again sometime," he yelled running back down the trail.

"Hey Elliot!"

"What?" He looked up quickly.

"Ready to go back to town?"

He smiled and nodded, dusting his hands and pants off.

"Chelsea!" Natalie ran to our side," There's a guy~!" She practically sang.

"I guess I'll see you later," I smiled at her brother.

"Come on!" She yelled, pulling me along with her.

"Bye, Chels," he waved sadly.

"I'm coming, Natalie.." I tugged free from her grip and struggled to keep pace with her.

Her eyes were bright," Oh, I hope there's a nice guy! A hot guy!"

I chuckled," Are they opening a shop too?"

"Yeah, an Animal Shop..But, that's not important.."

We came to a newly constructed building, complete with a barn and coop," When did they build this?"

"A few days ago.." she pulled me with her into the store. I don't remember them working on this thing! It was nicer than _my_ house...

*Ding, ding! * The door chimed.

We were greeted by a chubby woman. She had really pretty blonde hair and blue eyes .. I _was _a bit distracted by the mole on her lip though... Her clothes were new and colorful, with a little cow sewed on the breast pocket. "Hello, girls. Taru told us about you."

"Taro.." Natalie frowned.

"Oh, yes, of course," the old woman chuckled. "And you two are, Natalie," she pointed at me," and Chelsea."

"The other way around," I smiled apologetically.

She chuckled again," I can't remember names.. Well, my daughter and my ranch hand are in the kitchen. You should go introduce yourselves!" She waved us off, and started to unpack boxes of animal feed and tools.

Natalie smiled at me and made her way to the kitchen. In the small, green room a beautiful woman and a cowboy sat at a round kitchen table, looking up at us.

"H-hello, I'm Natalie and this is..uh.."

"Chelsea." I smiled.

"Why, hello," the pretty blonde greeted cheerfully. She must be that woman's daughter! the only similarities were the hair and eyes.. She was slender and..well so pretty. I was..jealous. I wished I looked that good.. However, she had an annoying Southern accent and was scantily dressed. That's how all those types were.. Just because you have a nice body doesn't mean you should show it off to the world.

"And this is Vaughn!" I looked at the man, and he looked up at me, boredly. He dipped his head and said nothing. I had a feeling he _never_ said anything. He was dressed all up in cowboy clothes, complete with black Stetson, vest and white bandana, gloves, big belt, tight, dark pants, and brown boots. Very cowboy, and very not my type. Natalie seemed impressed though.. speechless even.

The air still felt awkward, so I decided to leave. I hated uncomfortable atmospheres.. "Well.." I began," I have more farm work to go..so.."

"Girls shouldn't be runnin' farms." Vaughn rolled his eyes and sipped from a cup of something.

I frowned deeply at him and cut my eyes," I didn't ask you."

"I think it's great that you are! Go girl power!" Oh, I _so_ didn't like her.. Mr. Cowboy looked unamused by her also. At least we had that in common.

He stood noisily and walked out the door without a word. "Oh, he'll warm up to the two of you soon! Bye!" she waved as we left also.

"I sure hope so," Natalie sighed once we were out of the oversized store.

I rolled my eyes and watched the dumb jerk," I already _don't_ like him.."

"Good," Natalie grinned, poofing her odd-colored hair," He can be _all_ mine then!"

I sighed and laughed a little," Yep, good luck with that.."


End file.
